An LCD is a panel display device for displaying the image by utilizing the liquid crystal, has the advantages of lightness and thinness, lower driving voltage and lower power consumption compared with other display devices, and therefore is widely applied in the whole industry. Whereas, an LCD panel of the LCD can not automatically emit light, and a backlight source assembly providing artificial light independently is needed.
An LED lamp serves as the backlight source, and the backlight source adopts two types: a side backlight and a bottom backlight, and compared with a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), the LED lamp has the advantages of energy conservation, long service life and small size, and is regarded as the development tendency of the LCD in future.
In the existing LED lamp backlight device of the LCD, an LED strip is mounted on a back panel, and an aluminum extrusion is arranged between the LED lamp and the back panel. When in use of the LED lamp backlight device, the heat emitted from the LED is diffused to the direction of the aluminum extrusion to the back panel, however, this heat dissipation method can not effectively diffuse the heat emitted from the LED to its side, thereby leading to the obvious temperature rise at the part of an LCD panel near the LED lamp. The temperature rise not only reduces the luminous efficiency of the LED lamp, but also causes uneven temperature of an LCD board which is provided with the backlight by the LED lamp, and the LCD board presents reddish phenomenon at the part near the LED lamp due to the extreme temperature, thereby influencing the image quality of the LCD. What's more, the temperature rise of the LED lamp greatly shortens the service life. However, the installation structure of the existing LED lamp can not meet requirements for heat dissipation of the LED lamp backlight device.